Data of images photographed with an electronic camera or the like are protected by the rights, such as a portrait right of a photographed subject and a copyright of a photographer. The inventor has found a way of dividing image data into plural image data and allowing the divided image data to be handled separately, and also splitting the aforementioned portrait right and copyright by disposing information enough to know the original image data in the divided incomplete image data.